<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guns and Insanity by Guacamole143</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378254">Guns and Insanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamole143/pseuds/Guacamole143'>Guacamole143</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hiraya Ships [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Gun Kink, Hate Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamole143/pseuds/Guacamole143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Asterio worked at the ropes behind him, he had to wonder what his kidnapper had in store for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reza/Asterio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hiraya Ships [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guns and Insanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for you Erin.</p><p>This is also for the people who are horny for this ship. Here you go, ya crazies.</p><p>Just to be clear, this is consensual sex to both parties. It's just that they both have issues that they clearly need to talk about to a therapist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asterio woke up to darkness. He didn't know where he was, and his mind felt like it went through a wringer. His body was sore in a way that could only be from a night of debauchery, but that wasn't possible. He has never been with anyone since he came to the Kampanaryo. He tried to raise his hands when he felt the binding wrapped in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Asterio worked at the ropes behind him, he had to wonder what his kidnapper had in store for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a bit embarrassed. After all, how did someone manage to get him? He was just on his way back from the market to give Stolas' the items he requested for dinner. He hadn't even heard anything, so there was no way anyone got him with something like chloroform. Then he remembered that he was hit by something on his neck that he initially thought was a bug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the click of a door unlocking and then opening. Asterio squinted through the darkness. He couldn't see his captor through the cloth, but he could hear footsteps walking towards him. He grimaced, mentally preparing himself when a bright light suddenly attacked his senses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you awake now, Asterio?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whispered words tickled his ears, and Asterio couldn't help the shudder that went through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Reza." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were asleep for quite some time, I was afraid my men had given you too much," Reza said as he brushed a lock of Asterio's hair behind his ear.  He tilted Asterio's chin up with the sharp tip of his dagger, his other hand firm in Asterio's hair. He was careful enough to ensure the steel does not break the skin, even when he intends to. "You're training with Ulupong has forced my hand to give you a higher dosage because of your resistance," Asterio remembered that dagger. It was the same one that Reza took from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He traced the flat of it over Asterio's cheek. It skimmed his face and towards his neck. Asterio didn't dare to exhale, as if doing so would bring him closer to breaking his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio glared at him in defiance, his clean-shaven jaw twitching as he held back blinding rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a good look on you, kitten," Reza said. It was the prelude to the fiery passion of anger. If he could push Asterio a bit further, he could gain some fuel for his imaginations when he's alone. "I hope the ropes aren't too tight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all, Just enough to keep me here," Asterio replied sarcastically, too tired for mind games. "What the fuck do you want, Reza?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza smiled down at him. The look in his eye was kind, a counterpoint to the blade that slowly warmed against Asterio's skin.  Weaponry and the threat of danger in foreplay was not a new concept to him. He had a few missions in his past that he used weapons as a means of seduction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's say I have a proposition for you," Reza said as he kneeled in front of Asterio and lightly brushed the sharp tip of the dagger to his chest and down to his inner thighs. "My my kitten, is that a gun I see, or are you happy to see me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio used this to his advantage and raised his feet to kick Reza in the face. The sound of the dagger clattering to the side echoed around the room, as Asterio saw Reza as he clutched his bloodied nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess your goons forgot to tie my feet up." He mocked. He still felt weak from the drug, but he needed time for his body to flush it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was surprised when Reza laughed. It was a cruel and sharp sound. He went towards Asterio and took out the gun in his holster and jabbed it hard against Asterio's skull, and Asterio sucked in a breath as blood poured at the side of his head. He remembered this feeling, reflexes warped, and conditioned from what they should be when logic fails to carry him through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do it," Asterio goaded because he didn't care. "Come on, Show me that villain act you're pushing through." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza's fist clenched. He shuffled on his feet, the line of his body going rigid. His nostrils flared, and Asterio refused to break eye contact. If he died today, he wanted to look at it in the eyes. Instead of dying, he gets the sound of anguished frustration. Reza snarled as he grabbed him by the hair and drove the barrel of the gun under Asterio's jaw. There's killing intent in Reza's eyes, but Asterio can see the arousal heavier than the biting promise of murder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Reza." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the madness in Asterio that was talking, the primal urge to mock his enemy. He was not a total masochist, however. He knew that taunting an insane person was a risk. Reza's death must've fucked his brain more than he thought. Even so, he needs to get out of here. "Do I always have to do all the work?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio kept his mouth parted, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip. It's as subtle as he could get without making it obvious. He saw Reza's eyes go wide as he nudged the gun from under him and take it into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza's finger tightened in Asterio's hair, and he fought the urge to flinch. He felt dull nails roughly scraping against his scalp as he sucked the barrel down. He heard Reza's breathing growing ragged just from witnessing it. Asterio guesses that Reza can feel the movement of the gun as well, the way he bobbed it in his mouth as he sets a rhythm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And this is how Asterio aims to win, unashamed and unforgiving. He slid his mouth along the barrel like he's tempting the darkest kind of sin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza yanked Asterio back to face him. He kept the gun lodged between Asterio's jaw. "You're a twisted fuck." Reza sneered, and yet he pushed the gun further into Asterio's mouth. "Flirting with death like this..." He said as he moved the gun around his mouth. "Like you can't get enough of it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an accusation, and it was true, but Asterio can see the conflicted look in Reza's eyes. It flickered between repulsion and lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both stuck in this intoxicated madness that they couldn't get out, so Asterio leaned in and took more of the barrel into his mouth as he gave Reza his most indecent and throaty moan. He didn't care what Reza thought about him as long as he could get back to the Kampanaryo, back to the people he considered as his family. Reza can tell himself whatever lie he pleased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio put on a show for Reza. He licked the tip of the gun as his tongue dipped into the hole now and again. He could see Reza growing harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza unzipped his pants with one hand as he kept the gun in Asterio's mouth with the other. Reza kept moving the gun in and out of before he withdrew it. He grabbed a fistful of Asterio's hair and slammed his lips towards him as he scraped the flats of his teeth over Asterio's bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio sank into the kiss, he nipped back in retaliation, as the taste of copper and gunmetal coating danced in their tongues as they both fought for dominance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was going to be nice..." Reza sneered. "But, I guess you didn't want that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted the gun to point at the center of Asterio's head. "Go on, then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza didn't even give him a chance to breathe before he got pushed down towards his cock. He made a strangled sound as his hips buck forward. Asterio lets him, he takes it, as his mouth goes slack and encouraged  Reza to unravel at the seams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio puts on his best show as Reza plunges into him, fucking his mouth and groaning with every merciless thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gun shuddered in Reza's grasp, and Asterio felt every tremor of his body, through the tip of it, through the nails that broke the surface of his scalp. It took all of Asterio's concentration not to gag from the force of it., but the effort is worth the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio loved the feeling of it. He might be the one who was tied up, but he wasn't the one unraveling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Reza stuttered in his rhythm, and Asterio knew what that meant. He almost choked when Reza forced his head to the hilt. Reza arched his body and came down Asterio's throat. Asterio tried to move away, but Reza fought him all the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Reza released his hair and moved away. His once immaculate appearance is now disheveled, but he didn't care at that moment. All he wanted was to look at his captive, his wild and untamable kitten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not for long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio took deep breaths as he panted in exhaustion. The drug and the pain he got was tiring him out faster than he expected. His jaw was tight, and his eyes were wide. He looked better than what Reza had ever imagined he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted him at his side. Imagine the power they could bring together. If only he found him sooner than Duran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza re-holstered his gun and went towards Asterio and removed him from the chair, making sure that the ropes binding his arms were still tight. He laid him down on the ground and straddled him as he felt how hard he was against his thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, it isn't fair that I'm the only one who got to enjoy, wouldn't you say kitten?" He said as he slowly removed Asterio's pants. His hand trailed into Asterio's thigh. His skin had scars on them, and Reza wondered about his captive's past, how he got those scars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the bottle of lube out of his pocket and spread it around his fingers, warming the substance before pushing a finger inside Asterio. He heard him gasp as he continued to work on opening him up. Soon, three fingers were going in and out of Asterio. Reza leaned in and sank his teeth into his captive's neck hard enough to bruise. He heard Asterio's breath hitched, and his hips bucked as soft moans poured out from between his lips.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen, kitten..." Reza said, continuing to roughly shove his fingers in and out of him, rubbing against his prostate and overstimulating him. "You tried to get away from being a monster by acting like a hero. but we both know that's not who you really are." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza lined his cock up to his entrance and slammed into him. "Remember how you and your team at the Kampanaryo killed so many innocent lives because of your actions?" He didn't give Asterio any room to adjust before slamming into him again, picking up the pace as Asterio could only whimper and moan in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Join me, release the real you, kitten." He whispered to Asterio as he gave him rough strokes, both as punishment for his cocky behavior and for trying to escape. As Asterio was slammed into the hard floor with every thrust, he could barely understand the words Reza was trying to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"F-Fuck you." Asterio moaned as Reza gripped his hips, roughly ramming into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apologize, you fucking brat." He growled, fucking him at an almost feral pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never.." Asterio replied with a pant. He bit his lips as he struggled to form a coherent sentence, too focused on the pain and pleasure of Reza's fucking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza snarled and grabbed his hair, and yanked it up to make out with him as he pounded hard into Asterio. His thrust started top pick up speed as his breathing became more erratic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"F-fuck..." Asterio came, splattering all over his stomach as Reza continued to fuck into his overstimulated insides. "R-reza.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reza groaned and fuck into him harder for a few more moments before cumming with a loud moan of Asterio's name. After a few short breaths, he pulled out, and Asterio felt his release leak out from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exhausted beyond measure, Asterio could only see the blurred image of Reza before darkness pulled him under. Before he passed out, he could swear he almost felt Reza softly caressed his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wouldn't be possible.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up, sunlight illuminated in an unfamiliar room. He sat up and saw bandages on his body. He looked around before he found a note beside the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll convince you soon enough, till we meet again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asterio scoffed at the note. He would never side with someone like him. He stretched his arms and slowly stood up. He used the sheets to cover as pants and walked around the room. It seemed Reza was nice enough to send him to a five-star hotel. He walked towards the table and saw breakfast laid before it. He sat down and started to eat, feeling hungry after the night he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what he'll explain to Duran and the others, but he'll think of something soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for now, he's going to enjoy the food and ignore the seed of doubt that Reza planted in his mind. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoy this? I don't know what I wrote. I think the next on the list is Indaysterio? idk imma check that later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>